Cinderella
by Flutejrp
Summary: Contest entry for marisa lee: HALLOWEEN! Actual summary: 'Blossom smiled. "I love you, Prince Charming." Brick was shocked that she said this to him, but he didn't show it. Well, he thought about the time he spent it with her. When he realized what they meant, he said, "I love you too, Cinderella."' R


**A/N: Hello. This is my first PPG story. This is a entry for marisa lee's monthly contest. You had a choice of two words: Autumn and Halloween. I choose Halloween.**

**Title: Cinderella**

**Pairing: Reds**

**Words: 2,205**

**Rating: K+ because this doesn't have any cuss words or sexual themes and it's mostly for all ages.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG, RRB, or anything having to do with the show.**

* * *

**Cinderella**

Brick hated getting dress for a stupid school. He couldn't believe that Boomer talked him into this. Then again he did said no, but Boomer showed him those navy eyes of his in a puppy-dog fashion and here he was.

Tonight was the Halloween Masquerade Ball. Everyone was dressed in classy outfits, completed with a mask. All couples were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing to a fast pace song. He spotted his brother, dressed in navy prince charming outfit and black mask with a dark blue lining. Boomer twirling his date who was dress in an aqua strapless dress and a white mask with light blue lining. His brother's curly blonde hair gave away her identity.

_Bubbles of the PowderPuff Girls... _Brick thought with a sneer.

The RowdyRuff Boys had moved back to Townsville at the beginning of the school year before, after living in Citysville in the next state over for eleven years. Mojo thought it was a good idea to move, to try 'taking over the world' in a different town, with the help of Him. Soon, Mojo had retired evil when he saw it was going nowhere and decided to _carpe diem_. Then, the monkey decided to move back to reconcile with old foes, bringing the Boys. Brick and his brothers started to school that first semester. Then, the Boys spotted _them._

The PowerPuff Girls had changed a lot, but so did Brick and his brothers. Apparently, the super-humans started to look like humans around ten years old, with fingers, ears, toes, and shoulders. Their eyes shrink as a more human face took place with a nose and fuller lips.

The boys started to get muscles and a more masculine frame, with a six-pack and everything. The boys' hair grew longer. Brick's fiery-red locks grew down past his shoulders, usually in a ponytail and under his red cap. Boomer's blonde hair grew and brushed his shoulders with bangs that covered his forehead. Butch's black hair grew to touch his shoulders, but he usually spiked it up and it did naturally.

The girls actually turned into mature young women and the boys noticed had it. Each girl developed hips that were not too big, but not too small either. Each girl had the same breast cup size, a C-cup. Their legs actually grew with them, but differed with each girl; Blossom the tallest and Bubbles the shortest. Their hair also grew too. Blossom's ember locks had grown down past her shoulders and back, nearly reaching her thigh, in that same red ribbon she had since she was five. Bubbles' golden locks was curled still in two ponytails from her childhood, making her look innocent which was ironic. Buttercup's raven hair grew past her new developed ears, reaching down to her shoulders.

The only thing that stayed the same was each superhuman's eye color and their powers. Brick and Blossom was the only people who had abnormal eye colors, a blood-red shade for Brick and a pink rose shade for Blossom. They didn't seem to mind, but they did mind the looks...

Brick remember that day very well...

_~Flashback~_

_He was wearing a deep red t-shirt with dark jeans and black Converse. He had decided to go that day. Boomer was wearing a buttoned blue plaid shirt and blue jeans with white sport shoes. His navy eyed brother actually wanted to look nice for some reason. Butch decided with a green shirt that read 'Look me in the wrong way and you die' in black writing and dark jeans with black skater shoes. His hunter-green eyed brother just wore what he didn't have in his floor._

_Blossom actually wore a pink floral shirt with blue jean capris and blue jean sandals, her hair up in her traditional bow. Bubbles wore a blue knee-length dress with a sliver belt around her waist and white sandals, her ponytails curled. Buttercup with a green t-shirt and black sweatpants and black sport shoes. _

_When the boys and girls actually reunited, each of them was shocked and surprised. Soon, Blossom glared at the group before, Buttercup followed. Bubbles still looked unsure._

_"What are you boys doing here?" Blossom sneered._

_Brick recovered from his shock before his brothers. "Getting an education in this deadbeat town. What's it to ya?" He said with anger in his voice._

_"Why did you have to our school?" Buttercup snapped._

_"Because we couldn't resist ya girls," Butch voiced, smirking like an idiot._

_Buttercup scoffed, turning her gaze away from the boys._

_"Why come back after eleven years?" Bubbles asked tentatively._

_"Because they want to mess with us," Buttercup grumbled, crossing her arms._

_"You know, you miss me, Butterbutt," Butch teased, still smirking._

_"Not in a million years!" Buttercup snapped, glaring at her counterpart._

_Brick noted that Buttercup hadn't changed. She was still a feisty girl with a short temper. Butch was like that, he was Buttercup's counterpart._

_"We don't want to cause trouble," Boomer explained carefully._

_"Like we believe that," Buttercup rolled her eyes._

_Bubbles placed a hand on Buttercup's shoulder, causing the girl to look at her 'younger' sister._

_"What if they're not, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, in a soft voice. "What if they say is true?"_

_Buttercup glared at the boys before turning her leader of a sister._

_"What do you think, Leader Girl?" Buttercup asked._

_All this time, Blossom had glared at Brick, who did notice and glared back._

_"Should we trust them in what they say?" Buttercup continued._

_"Just watch over them and report if they did anything that is suspicious," Blossom ordered._

_With that, the PowerPuff Girls walked away from the RowdyRuff Boys. That was just the start of the school year._

_~Flashback~_

As the year passed, there were a few fights between the PPG and the RRB, mainly Butch and Buttercup. Then, out of the blue, Boomer and Bubbles started dating. Apparently, they learned that they had a lot in common and they acted on feelings that had grown from childhood.

Soon, Butch and Buttercup grew closer together as friends and enemies, but Brick noticed the concealed feelings the Greens had on each other. Neither didn't tell the other of this feeling, probably because it ruined their stable/non-stable relationship or they were too stubborn.

With Brick and his counterpart, they had almost every class together and they competed for top marks in the classes they had together. One day, Brick woke up and decided that he actually looked forward to his and Blossom's competitions for some reason. Slowly, this grew into an attraction toward his counterpart, and he hated himself for it.

The two often chatted when their siblings dragged them to an outing with their counterparts in the summer. Then, school started and the competing continued between the Reds, but it was more a comfortable competition.

Brick remembered the day that he would suck up his pride and ask out Blossom...to the masquerade just the other day.

_~Flashback~_

_Blossom was at her locker, gathering her books for her next class. She wore a pink sweater knee-length dress with a turtleneck and long sleeves over a pair of white pants and white fur boots. Brick donned a red buttoned-up shirt with long sleeves under a black thin jacket and black pants with a pair of black boots._

_"Hey, Red," Brick greeted, leaning against the locker._

_"Hi, Brick," Blossom replied, with a smile._

_She slammed her locker shut and walked in the direction of her class. Brick caught up to her and fell into step with her._

_"Are you," He paused, " going to that Halloween dance?"_

_"No," Blossom replied curtly, not noticing his face fell at this. "There's a test that Monday and I want to study for it so I can pass. And Brick, it's the Halloween Masquerade Ball."_

_"But you're guaranteed to ace it," Brick interjected. "You're always studying and I think you need a break and that dance is perfect for it."_

_Blossom looked at him in disbelief. "Why do you want me to go to this Ball so bad?"_

_Brick looked away from her gaze and glared at the floor. "Nothing."_

_Blossom was silent as the two entered their next class and sat at their seats._

_~Flashback~_

Now, here he was at the dance, dressed in simple red shirt with black jacket and pants. A black mask cover his face with a red lining and red hat turned backwards. He looked out to the dance floor, noticing the happy couples. He couldn't take it anymore and left the room.

Brick walked outside near where the dance was taking place. Muffled sounds of music were heard from inside. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked around. He found himself in the middle of the school's courtyard where a small orchestra was practicing. He noticed that the courtyard was decorated for the occasion with hay bells scattered and orange lit lights hanging from the buildings surrounding the area. Then he saw her.

She was sitting at one of the benches, listening to the orchestra practice. Her hair was long and straight, but he couldn't see the tint. Her dress was floor-length and bright pink, strapless and that was sequins on the torso. The skirt flowed out and shimmered in the moonlight. She wore a white mask with pink lining.

He decided to speak up. "Couldn't stand the happy couples either, huh?"

The girl snapped her head to him and smiled with her rosy pink lips. "No, I was looking for someone. He wasn't there that I could see."

Brick couldn't help but think this girl sounded familiar. "Who is he? Your date?"

"No," the girl shook her head. "Just a friend."

"Well, the girl I want to be with tonight is at home," Brick stated.

"She know that?" the girl asked.

"No, I couldn't tell her," Brick replied.

"She must be a special girl then," the girl grinned.

"She is," Brick muttered to himself. "Cinderella, would you like to dance til your friend gets here?"

He offered his hand down to her. The girl looked at it, then at him and smiled.

"Of course," the girl replied, taking her hand in his.

Brick placed his other hand around her waist while his partner placed hers on his shoulder. Then, the orchestra started to play a slow tune that caused the two to laugh at this. The two glide and dance together. Every once in a while, Brick would dipped her and bring her closer to him. Then, he noticed the color of her eyes. They were pink rose.

_Blossom... _Brick thought.

"So what is this friend to you?" Brick asked, swaying with his partner.

"Well, he's sweet and caring," the girl sighed dreamily. "But he wasn't always this way. In fact, he still is a bit like his old self, but not as much."

"Oh," Brick smiled.

"What about your girl?" the girl asked, twirling out of his arms and back in.

"She's confident, feisty, beautiful, smart, and..." He thought of more adjectives to describe Blossom, but he simply said, "I can go on for months saying every adjective that describes her."

"Wow, she is special," the girl chuckled.

"Yeah," Brick smiled, as he dipped her one more time.

When he brought her back up, he crushed his lips against hers. Brick closed his eyes wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her kiss back and close her eyes. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth to glide his tongue against her bottom lip. He smirked when she opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers.

She tasted like cherries and strawberries. That was Blossom's two most favorite flavors. Now, they were Brick's too. Brick knew that Blossom knew who he was, or she would have just him away. He was glad that she didn't.

Soon, the need of air came up fast and they pulled apart. Though, their faces stayed at a close distance.

"Brick," the girl breathed.

"Blossom," Brick smiled.

"Did you really mean at that?" Blossom asked, with hope in her eyes.

Brick raised one hand up to her face and gingerly took off her mask. He smiled at her as he pocketed her mask and cupped her cheek.

"Yes, with all my heart," Brick replied.

Blossom smiled. "I love you, Prince Charming."

Brick was shocked that she said this to him, but he didn't show it. Well, he thought about the time he spent it with her. When he realized what they meant, he said,

"I love you too, Cinderella."

Brick took her lips in another breath-taken kiss which she responded to in the same matter as she did while ago.

Unknowingly to the both of them, their siblings were watching the scene behind a bush in the distance.

"Aww..." Bubbles cooed. "They're finally together."

"Yeah," Boomer smirked toward the Greens. "Now, we just need to get you two together."

"Why would I go out with a tomboy like Butterbutt over here?" Butch chuckled, making a joke.

Later that night, Boomer had to explain why their black-haired brother was passed out in a bush to Brick while Bubbles had to explain to Blossom about what set Buttercup's temper ablaze.

* * *

**And done!**

**Excuse any grammar or spelling errors, please. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but this is my first PPG story. Hopefully, when I can write stories, they would in character.**

**Well, marisa lee I hope this one-shot is great for you and your contest. **

**I would like some feed back and the only way of that is reviews or PMs. I choose...**

**Reviews! Please do it!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
